


" Upór w twoich oczach"    euphoria814

by okularnicaM



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Cover Art, M/M, baner
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 20:32:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7121530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/okularnicaM/pseuds/okularnicaM





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Upór w twoich oczach](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3673350) by [euphoria814](https://archiveofourown.org/users/euphoria814/pseuds/euphoria814). 



[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmvBxMomj)


	2. Chapter 2

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pm8WFVM3j)


	3. Chapter 3

[](https://imageshack.com/i/pmQ5E51Tj)


	4. Chapter 4

[](https://imageshack.com/i/po6LCEalp)


End file.
